Beauty and the Beast
by Mia21
Summary: As many now know, I am into writing fairy tales with our favorite characters! This is my second attempt at a Beauty and the Beast story, as the first was complete baloney! I have rewritten chapter one after a great review and ideas from nizzexx. It's only a little different, but fits better with the rest of the new story. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone, after some fantastic suggestions by niezzexx I have rewritten chapter one and parts of the other chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter one, please let me know what you think! As always, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a young prince. To his people, he was known simply as Prince Kenshin. He was a master of combat, and he used the art of swordsmanship to teach his people, holding classes that everyone wanted to attend. He was married to a beautiful enchantress named Tomoe. They loved one another, but their happiness was not to be, for Prince Kenshin's country went to war. He was on the front lines, trying to defend those in battle around him when he was struck with an evil sword, which left his face blackened and scarred, deathlike, and hideous to behold. In his pride, Prince Kenshin allowed the ugliness of his face to poison his heart, making it ugly as well. Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, Prince Kenshin concealed himself inside his castle, searching for one with a pure heart, whose love could break the evil spell, for he no longer had Tomoe's love as she had been killed shortly after Prince Kenshin had been disfigured, while she was coming home from a magical council. When she died, Prince Kenshin realized that someone didn't want him cured, and so closed out every hope he had of ever being cured.

* * *

Kaoru had been happy, along with everyone else, when the Prince had returned home. But he was never seen, and people began rumors that he had lost his mind in the last battle and was convalescing at the palace. When Kaoru saw the royal Proclamation, that anyone who owed the crown was being called in to pay their debt, she was glad because hopefully it would put some of the rumors to rest. She went home that afternoon to speak with her father as they were one of the many families who owed the crown. After explaining to her father what the Proclamation said, they sat talking about what they were going to do.

"We don't have the money, daughter. So we can't pay our debt." Her father said.

"There has to be something we can do. Can you get a loan from one of your friends?" Kaoru asked.

"None of them have the money either." Her father told her, beginning to cough.

"Don't worry Father. I'll think of something." Kaoru told her father, not wanting him to get distressed and even sicker. Honestly, she had no idea what she would do either. But the Prince was once kind, she hoped the rumors had been just that and there was still some of his kindness left.

The next day Kaoru herself went to the appointment with the Prince. She was shown into a great room where the Prince was already seated in a large overstuffed chair which sat deep in the shadows of the room. Kaoru sat in the chair facing the throne.

"You are not Koshijiro Kamiya." The Prince said, seeming confused.

"No, your highness, I…I'm his daughter, Kaoru Kamiya." She told him.

"So, he sent you with the money, did he?" He was seemingly unsurprised.

"We haven't the money, Sire." She confessed.

"Then your father will work for me here." He seemed to think that would settle the matter

"No, please, my father is sick. He'll die!" She begged the Prince.

"And so you've come to, what, beg me to erase his debt, spare his life? It's not going to happen -" He began as Kaoru's brain was scrambling.

"What if I take his place?" She asked.

"You? Ha!" He was apparently wondering what a mere girl could do around the palace.

"If I did, would you let him go?" She wondered.

"I will let your father out of his bargain on one condition, and one condition only. You agree to remain here in the palace and work for me, just as I would have him do." He told her.

"What about my father?" She queried.

"I will send someone to supply him with the needed medicine. Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Come into the light." She told him, wondering what he was hiding. When he did come forward into the lamp light, she realized that his face was scarred, blackened and hideous. She gasped, not able to believe what she was seeing.

"You have my word." She told him, before she could change her mind or second guess herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone enjoyed chapter one, now on to chapter two! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru's first evening in the palace, after crying bitter tears and assuring herself she had only done what she had to to save her father, a knock on her door got her attention.

"Come in." She called, and the door was opened by a servant, an older, motherly, woman with curly gray hair and friendly green eyes.

"Hello dear. I'm Teruko, the maid assigned to you." The woman told her as she entered the room. When she was close enough to get a good look at Kaoru's face, she gasped. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Kaoru nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"If you say so, but we, all the servants and I, have already heard about what you did to save your father and we want you to feel at home here. Should you ever need anything, you only have to ask."

Taking that moment to make its presence known, Kaoru put a hand on her stomach.

"I actually am hungry."

Smiling, Teruko told her, "I can fix that, it's almost dinner time. Follow me."

* * *

Bringing her to what Kaoru assumed was a private dining area as it was smaller and less ornate than the rest of the palace she had seen so far, but still held a long table with a chair at either end. Taking the seat Teruko showed her to, when she left Kaoru alone Kaoru frowned across the table at the other empty chair. A side door then opened, admitting Prince Kenshin who carried an armload of papers. He didn't notice her until he had placed his pile of papers beside his spot at the table. Glancing across the table, he froze when he saw her.

"How did you get in here?" He asked rather crossly.

"Um, Teruko brought me in to get some dinner." Kaoru nervously told him.

"Hmm, why am I not surprised." Prince Kenshin muttered, finally sitting down.

A moment after he was seated, servants entered with the first course, a green salad with cheese. As hungry as she was, Kaoru quickly devoured the salad and cheese, then watched Prince Kenshin across the table as he ate and shuffled through papers at the same time. When he had finished his salad and cheese, servants again entered, picking up the empty plates and placing the second course in front of them, poached salmon with Mousseline sauce. After trying it, Kaoru found it was delicious and again ate all of it. When she finished, her attention was again caught by the Prince, who continued eating while flipping through papers, stopping to write notes on some.

When the third course was brought out, chicken Lyonnaise, and placed in front of them, Kaoru glanced up long enough to see the smiles and glances the servants shot between herself and the Prince. Realizing what they wanted, Kaoru took a deep breath, and a sip of her wine, before asking,

"Can I ask what it is you're looking at?"

Glancing up to stare at her across the table, Prince Kenshin sighed. "I don't know why you think you need to know."

Seeing the servant who had come in to refill their wine glasses nod towards the Prince again, Kaoru frowned. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

Prince Kenshin nodded. "You are here to do a job because you cannot repay the crown, not make conversation."

"I'm sorry. I suppose I didn't realize you did any work yourself. Not that you shouldn't, I just…" Kaoru trailed off, embarrassed, only to hear the Prince was chuckling.

"Surprised I actually do something besides be a recluse?" He asked once he had finished his chuckle.

"No, of course not, I…I just hadn't thought the royal family needed to do any work."

"My family has things they need done, and I am the Crown Prince. It is an honor my father trusts me to complete his work." The Prince told her as the servants brought out dessert, banana pudding with vanilla Ice cream.

"Of course." Kaoru answered sheepishly, wishing to be done with this particular argument.

* * *

That night, Kaoru lay in bed thinking about the Prince. About how nasty he had been at dinner over her question, making fun of her and explaining things as if she were stupid. Kaoru sighed, at first planning on avoiding him at all costs in the future before changing her mind and wondering perhaps if he needed a friend. After all, it couldn't be easy being cursed as he was. Nodding her head resolutely, she realized that that was it, if she saw him again she would make it a point to be nice to him, no matter what he did or said.

* * *

 **So, unsurprisingly, the cursed prince is kind of a jerk. But if you were cursed and spent most of your time alone because people freaked at the way you looked, you might be a jerk too. He'll get better, don't worry! Read and review please, thanks!**

 **Mia21**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very glad for the support I've gotten but I'd really, REALLY, appreciate some reviews, to let me know you like it, or things you hope to see or ideas you have...Thanks! Chapter 3!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru was awoken by Teruko.

"Good morning, young miss. I have been assigned to find you a job somewhere and guide you into the servant life. I brought you a couple extra frocks in case you hadn't any."

Kaoru smiled at Teruko's welcome thought of extra clothes, since she hadn't thought to bring any of her own. Slipping out of bed, Kaoru quickly dressed, making sure to tie her long ebony hair back, before telling Teruko she was ready.

"Today we will be cleaning the apartments a guest of the King's just vacated. I'll show you what needs to be done."

Kaoru nodded. When they arrived, Teruko helped her strip the bed, piling all of the bedding near the door to be taken to the wash later. The two ladies scrubbed every surface and inch of the room before dusting and making sure everything was sparkling clean for the next guest. By the time they finished, it was late afternoon. Teruko said she would take all of the bedding and their dirty wash rags to the laundry.

"You've done enough for your first day, go relax somewhere. Until tomorrow Kaoru."

After waving goodbye, Kaoru walked through the nearby halls of the palace, eventually finding her way to the library. Entering, Kaoru held back her groan when she realized Prince Kenshin was seated at one of the room's round tables, working through another huge stack of papers. Remembering her thoughts of the night before, Kaoru straightened her back and walked in despite the fact that he was there.

Glancing up from his reports, Prince Kenshin frowned.

"Did you need something?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Just wondering if I'm allowed to read anything I choose." She said.

Raising his eyebrows, Prince Kenshin asked, "You can read, moonbeam?"

The use of the sardonic nickname and his know-it-all tone, combined with his genuine surprise that she could in fact read, set Kaoru's teeth on edge and almost made her forget her promise to herself to try to befriend him. ' _Deep breath._ ' She told herself, before nodding.

"Yes. My father made certain I could read and write."

"Ah," he answered, turning his attention back to his work. "In that case, yes, you can read whatever you like. The young-adult section is over there." He told her, pointing to the right. Making sure to walk left instead of right, so he knew she didn't take his suggestion seriously, she was soon deep in the mystery section, finding not one or two, but several books she liked. Taught to never take more than you needed, Kaoru took only one book before returning to the tables and sitting down at the farthest one away from Prince Kenshin.

She quickly became absorbed in the story, not realizing how late it had become until Prince Kenshin stood and began to gather his papers.

"Are you coming then?" He inquired.

Shocked, Kaoru's head jerked up. "I'm sorry?"

"It's past dinner time. Can't have you starving yourself after just one day of work. Come on."

Standing, Kaoru realized she didn't know if she should return the book to the shelf, or leave it on the table. As if reading her thoughts, Prince Kenshin offered, "You can take the book back to your room with you."

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru said.

"Just don't plan on stealing it. I will have the library servants keep an eye out for it."

"Of course not." Kaoru murmured, following him back into the small dining room. She chewed her food slowly tonight, wondering what she could say to start some sort of conversation with the Prince. Finally she settled on, "Feel like telling me tonight what you are still working on?"

Again sighing and rolling his eyes, the Prince finally told her, "They're tactical reports."

"Tactical reports?" Kaoru repeated.

"Mmm-hmm. Army, navy, foot soldiers, and the secret service all send us reports about their movements, new intelligence, and so on. I go over them before passing them to my father with notes on what's important and what is not."

Kaoru was surprised, that was the longest answer she'd gotten from him so far. Deciding not to push him any further, she ate the rest of the meal in silence, allowing him to continue working.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, chapter 4! Things are starting to get a little juicier, please read and review!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru awoke to a beautiful day the next morning, the sun shining down with only a few clouds in the sky. After cleaning another just emptied chamber, Kaoru asked Teruko if they could take a walk out in the sunshine.

Teruko said yes, of course, saying she'd be happy to take Kaoru into the royal gardens. Following one of the castle garden's brick walkways, Kaoru soon found herself in the most fantastic garden, complete with all kinds of beautiful flowers, shrubs, and exotic trees. Rounding one of the coroners, Teruko suddenly stopped and began to pull Kaoru's sleeve backwards.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kaoru wondered, Teruko's behavior striking her as odd. Teruko just shook her head, studied Kaoru carefully and shrugged before she continued forward on the path. Kaoru quickly saw what had caused Teruko to try to flee, Prince Kenshin was on his knees in the middle of a flower bed, digging a hole with a small spade. Kaoru stood still then, watching him with interest as he planted an Iris, gently pushing the dirt over its roots and patting it into place. Grinning as she realized that for all his gruffness he was a _gardener_ , Kaoru then moved forward towards him with Teruko. When he noticed them, both ladies curtsied, murmuring, "Your Highness."

"So not only do you fret over tactical reports, you also garden." Kaoru said, still with a huge smile.

Frowning, Kenshin replied, "For your information, pet, I was not fretting last night, I was merely looking over the reports as I'm supposed to, and I am not gardening."

"What do you call it then?" Kaoru wondered.

"I call it study." He replied.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to frown. "Study?"

"Yes, I am studying which plants do best where and during what time of the year."

"Ah," Kaoru said, nodding. "Of course it has nothing to do with how relaxing… studying… is."

"No. It is merely scientific." Prince Kenshin said.

"Of course." Kaoru answered, happy to let him have this one and not anxious to hear more annoying nicknames or start fighting.

"Shall we continue?" Teruko inquired, leading the way past Kenshin and back onto the walkway. Kaoru followed, but was stopped when Prince Kenshin asked, "Will I see you again at dinner?"

Turning back to face him, Kaoru replied, "If I am allowed to disrupt your overlooking of the tactical reports."

"Well, someone has to make sure out newest servant is eating properly."

"I'll be there then."

Prince Kenshin nodded before turning back to his…study… of the plants. Kaoru turned to follow Teruko, smiling that she'd learned something new about the Prince, he liked to garden, though he didn't like for anyone to know.

* * *

That evening, after returning to the palace from her jaunt in the garden with Teruko, Kaoru decided to take her book back to the Royal Library and perhaps find a new one. When she entered, Kaoru found Prince Kenshin seated again at one of the rooms study tables. He looked up when she entered.

"Hello sunflower."

She sighed before remembering herself and curtsying. "Your Highness."

"What?" He asked, having picked up on her sigh before her curtsy.

"Must you continue with the nicknames, Your Highness? It's a bit…downgrading."

He waved his hand. "Kenshin, please. And yes. You have consented to work as a servant so I may call you whatever I wish."

"Very well, Your…Kenshin." Kaoru said softly, thinking he made a good point, before turning and heading back to the mystery section. After returning the first book she had borrowed and finding a new one, Kaoru returned to Kenshin and the table, and was soon laughing out loud at the humor in the beginning chapter. Curious despite himself, Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru. Noticing, Kaoru flipped back a page to the very beginning and began to read the story out loud. Kaoru recalled when she was first learning to read, she would read stories out loud to her father who would correct her pronunciation on some words.

When Kaoru had finished the story, she and the Prince, _Kenshin_ , she thought, headed to the small dining room they had eaten in the last couple of nights. He was much more talkative tonight, asking her about her favorite foods, hobbies, and such. Tonight there were two servants who stood in the dining room to see to their every need, and they grinned at Kaoru from behind Kenshin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, still waiting for some lovely reviews! On to chapter five!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

As the days passed, Kaoru quickly fell into a rhythm. Most mornings she helped Teruko clean empty chambers or bedrooms, then, weather permitting, she and Teruko would head outside and usually ended up in the garden where Kenshin was almost always, in some form or another, gardening. Kaoru would inevitably tease him about his 'studying' of plants, which she thought he took quite gallantly, never yelling or ordering her to stop, he would always end the conversation with some new nickname he had come up with for her. They would eventually head inside for a reading session, Kenshin now also picking out books for Kaoru to read. His were frequently about knights slaying dragons or setting off on some crazy adventure, but Kaoru didn't complain as she secretly liked the romantic parts of these books. When she was through reading, they would sometimes play Shogi before dinner, which was almost always made up of her favorite foods now. That particular day, Kenshin had something for her in the library. He handed her a sheet of paper detailing her father's debt and her service so far in the palace. After studying it for a moment, Kaoru realized that she had payed her father's debt more than halfway off. Excited that she would soon be allowed to go home, her heart also became heavy at the thought of saying goodbye to the Prince she had befriended, realizing she would miss his stupid nicknames for her, his book picks, and his smart, often sardonic, humor.

* * *

That same night, at dinner, Kenshin again brought a pile of papers and began working through them. When he noticed her frowning, he apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get through these and give them to my father. The army has some…interesting news."

Kaoru nodded, trying her best to eat dinner quietly. When both were mostly done, just before Kaoru could excuse herself, Kenshin inquired, "My father is holding a ball next week to celebrate my birthday, why I'm not sure, but he is the King, so. I am wondering if you would accompany me?"

"As your date?" She asked hopefully.

"I was thinking companion but if you prefer date, that's fine too."

"In that case I would be happy to accompany you." Was Kaoru's answer, surprised that he would ask a servant to go with him.

* * *

Kaoru lay in bed that night, silently reprimanding herself. When Kenshin had asked her to accompany him to the ball, her heart had leapt. Over these last weeks, spending nearly every evening together, Kaoru had convinced herself she was half in love with the Prince. But obviously, if his answer to her question about attending the ball as his date and giving the sheet of paper that depicted how soon she could leave was anything to judge by, he did not feel the same way. Rolling on her side, her arms wrapped around her extra pillow as it absorbed her angry tears, Kaoru eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Rather than go for their customary walk the next afternoon, Kaoru asked Teruko if she would show her around to some of the insides of the palace Kaoru hadn't seen yet. Her brow crinkling with worry, Teruko agreed, and showed her around the East Wing of the palace. Learning there was a library in the East Wing as well, Kaoru secretly thought she might escape there tonight and avoid Kenshin entirely. Before their walk was over, Teruko stopped.

"Alright, what's wrong? You usually love our walks outside and seeing the Prince. Did something happen between you two?"

Kaoru sighed, not sure if she should tell Teruko the truth.

"What is it?" Teruko asked.

"Prince Kenshin asked me to accompany him to the ball his father is throwing in a week for his birthday."

Frowning, Teruko asked, "But?"

"But when I asked if I would be attending as his date, he mostly shrugged it off and said that attending as his companion was fine."

Teruko made an understanding noise, "But you want to attend as his date. You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

Biting her lip to keep her tears at bay, Kaoru glumly nodded.

"And that's why you're avoiding him this afternoon?"

"Yes." Kaoru whispered.

"You listen to me missy. Loving a person isn't a magical, sparkly passion. It's hard work. It's putting the other person before yourself. It is companionship and being able to trust and depend on each other, and if you can't display that now, when you're upset and angry, he's never going to see you in that way and he's certainly never going to trust that he can depend on you."

"You're right, I know you're right."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Go find the Prince and apologize for missing our walk today." Kaoru answered.

Teruko smiled. "Good. Just tell him you were helping me…do some extra cleaning."

Kaoru smiled back. "Ok. Thank you Teruko."

"You're welcome. Off with you now."

* * *

Backtracking her way to the Wing of the palace she was familiar with, Kaoru decided to wait for Kenshin in the library. She had only barely started reading her book when Kenshin entered.

"There you are. Why did you not come to the garden this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, but Teruko had me help her do some extra cleaning of the chambers Lord and Lady Akagi will be staying in."

"Oh. Quite alright then. What are you reading today?"

"You'll like it, it's called Saint George and the Dragon."

Kenshin grinned at that, pulling a chair close to her.

* * *

Kaoru went to bed that night glad she'd taken Teruko's advice about making up with Kenshin and hoping that someday he would know he could trust and depend on her.

* * *

 **Well, what did you all think? Please let me know!**

 **Mia21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six everyone, hope you're all still enjoying! Only one more chapter to go, please read and review!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Happy to spend their next few days as they usually did, Kaoru was surprised to find that Kenshin's birthday ball was that night. Excusing them both from reading and playing games that afternoon, as they would be busy getting ready, Kenshin said he would see her when he came to get her for their entrance. Acknowledging his words, Kaoru bid him goodbye when Teruko suggested they retire inside to prepare for the ball. Taking a long, hot bath, Kaoru then allowed a different maid, Izumi, to braid, curl and pin her long dark hair into an elaborate updo. Next Izumi helped her slip on a gorgeous, borrowed, silk and chiffon gilt colored creation. The gown had two straps that hung just over her shoulders. Kaoru took a moment to study herself in her room's floor-length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Izumi told her before answering the knock at the door. Already knowing who it was, Kaoru took a deep breath, turning to face Kenshin. He followed Izumi in to the room's parlor, then stopped short when he laid eyes on Kaoru.

"Well," Kaoru asked nervously, brushing her hand down the skirt. "What do you think?"

"You look incredible." Kenshin answered.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled while behind Kenshin Izumi cupped her hands and made a winning gesture.

"Shall we?" The Prince asked, offering Kaoru his arm. She took it, laying her fingers gently on the arm of his maroon waistcoat.

* * *

As the two headed downstairs towards the ballroom, Kaoru remembered what today was.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way."

Kenshin smiled. "Thank you."

When they approached the ballroom doors, footmen appeared to open the doors for them. Kenshin nodded at them, taking a breath before they headed inside. Kaoru was happy that Kenshin seemed surprised by how many people came over to wish him happy birthday before asking who she was and if they might borrow her for a dance. Kenshin graciously agreed each time. One of the men she danced with was Kenshin's close friend Sanosuke, who told her that everyone called him Sano when they took to the floor. Dancing for a bit silently, Sano finally sighed and said, "Alright, I'm just going to ask you, what do you think of Kenshin?"

"Why?" She wondered.

"Kenshin is my friend and I know his appearance scares most people off, but he needs someone who can see beyond that. Do you think that could be you?"

"I already do see beyond his appearance, and his nearly constant gruffness, and his stupid nicknames, but why did you say he needs someone who can see beyond that?" Kaoru asked, feeling like she was on the brink of something. Sano sighed again. "Of course he didn't tell you." He muttered, turning her under his arm.

"Tell me what?"

"His appearance is due to the fact that he was struck in battle by an evil sword. In order to break the spell that surrounds him, he must fall in love with someone and she must love him back."

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "I do love him. He's so kind and generous, and funny. But as he still looks the way he does, I suppose he doesn't love me yet."

Grinning, Sano said, "Don't worry, plenty of time for that."

Promising he wouldn't reveal anything she'd said, Sano returned her to him, simply telling Kenshin that he really liked her.

"I'm glad, you know you're opinion is important to me Sano."

Kaoru continued to dance the night away, Kenshin even snagging her for a couple dances. She realized, after the first one, that Kenshin was a superb dancer, she didn't know why she was surprised since he was a Prince.

Kaoru also got the chance to meet Kenshin's parents, King Seijuro and Queen Midori. Both were respectful and incredibly nice to her, the Queen even thanking her for spending time with her son.

* * *

When she lay in bed that night, having shed her borrowed finery and undone her hair, Kaoru thought about what Sano had told her and wondered if Kenshin's harshness was because he thought his curse would never break, and if he thought that, Kaoru wondered how _she_ could break it. Yes, she loved him, but Sano had said love from both was required and if Kenshin thought he was doomed to simply live disfigured, she didn't know if he would allow himself to fall in love with anyone, let alone her. Sighing, her heart hurting for him, Kaoru eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Feel free to let me know what you think about Kaoru's admission!**

 **Mia21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, we are now at the end of the story! Would love to hear what you guys think/thought of this chapter or the story as a whole. Enjoy!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The following week, Kaoru finally received hope that Kenshin might be beginning to feel the same way about her as she did about him. Two days after the ball, Kaoru awoke to Teruko placing a gorgeous vase of mixed roses, cosmos, and white asmanthus flowers on the table near her bed.

"Who are the flowers from?" She wondered, sitting up and stretching.

Teruko smiled. "Prince Kenshin."

"Really?" Kaoru squealed, rushing over to smell the flowers.

"Yes. Now let's get you dressed, you may catch him at breakfast before we clean Lord and Lady Hamamoto's chambers." Teruko told her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru entered the small dining room to find that she had indeed caught Kenshin at breakfast. Glancing up as she entered, he frowned. "You're up early."

"I wanted to come down and thank you for the flowers. Are they yours?"

Kenshin nodded. "Flowers I just finished studying."

Kaoru laughed before saying, "Well, thank you. Their beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

Kaoru was just finishing breakfast and asking after Kenshin's day when a messenger came in to find her and handed her a letter from her 'Uncle Gensai,' a name she didn't recognize. Frowning as she stood to head back to her bedroom, Kaoru opened the letter and read only the first few lines before collapsing. Rushing to her side, Kenshin asked, "Kaoru, what's wrong?" She shook her head, wiping tears from her cheeks as she handed him the letter. As he skimmed the letter, Kenshin realized that Kaoru's 'Uncle Gensai' was in fact the healer who had been sent to bring medicine to her father, reporting that Koshijiro Kamiya had in fact died.

"Oh Kaoru," He whispered, rubbing his thumb along her cheek to dry some more of her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Will I be allowed to return home for a bit?"

"Of course. Your father's debt is erased with his death, you're free to leave."

"Really?"

"Yes. I release you."

"Thank you." Kaoru said, before standing and hurrying to her rooms to pack her sparse belongings so she could return home.

* * *

Returning to her home just outside of town two days later, Kaoru was just in time to see her father buried. Kaoru then cleaned and sold the house, realizing she certainly didn't need it, her job and her heart belonged at the palace. In no hurry to return, as Kenshin had told her she need never come back if she didn't want to, Kaoru was still outside of town when she heard rumblings of something darker going on in the market place. Finally, after hearing bits and pieces, she went to see her friend Megumi at her clinic and ask straight out what was going on. Biting her lip, Megumi said, "I think what they are talking about is the fact that a mercenary named Shishio Makoto has been speaking out against the royal family and is marching against the capital."

Kaoru gasped, placing her fingers over her lips.

"Thank you Megumi. I have to go."

"Kaoru! Be careful!" Megumi called as Kaoru ran from the clinic, back towards the palace. As she drew closer, Kaoru became aware that a massive foreign army besieged the castle from the front while members of the royal family's army did their best to beat them back. From her tour with Teruko, Kaoru knew that there were more ways inside than just the front doors. Slipping around to the back, Kaoru used the servants' entrance to the kitchen. She soon realized she needn't have bothered as the foreign army had broken through the front doors. As Kaoru entered the main wing of the palace, she happened to catch a glimpse of Kenshin sword fighting with a man she assumed was Shishio Makoto, given the way everyone else obeyed his order to stay back. She watched from a distance, Kenshin doing his best to fight with his weakened body, but when Shishio sliced a good portion of Kenshin's chest open, Kenshin fell to the ground and didn't rise.

Finding she didn't care about the danger, Kaoru screamed, "Kenshin!" running to his side. Opening his eyes when she reached him, Kenshin wheezed, "Kaoru, you came back."

Crying, Kaoru took his hand and held it to her heart. "Of course I came back."

"I'm sorry…" He began, but Kaoru shook her head. "Don't say that. You'll be fine, we're together now."

"If only that were all I needed." Kenshin chuckled.

"It is. I love you."

Light flared, pulling Kenshin away and throwing Kaoru further away on the ground. Pushing herself to her knees, Kaoru winced as Kenshin howled in pain. The light swirled around him, shielding him from view, until he stood before them all, a complete man with no scars or blackened skin.

Kaoru immediately noticed how handsome he was beneath the blackened scars, still with long red hair that was secured back. She also noticed the wound on his chest was gone, apparently healed by the magic of breaking the curse.

"Kenshin?" She asked. Not moving his eyes from Shishio, he answered, "I'm fine. Stay back Kaoru."

Even though he couldn't see it she nodded, stepping back. She watched, amazed, as this time when Kenshin and Shishio fought, Kenshin didn't give an inch. At the end of the fight, Kenshin ran Shishio through with his sword before turning to take on any of the members of Shishio's group that chose to follow their master. Kenshin was unsurprised when the others turned and ran rather than face him. Kaoru was very glad when she heard the foreign army's call of retreat, and saw its members leaving. Looking back towards Kenshin, she found him staring at her, his eyes full of love and gratitude. She flew to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him kiss her. Kissing Kenshin was like getting caught in a summer storm, Kaoru thought, beautiful and perhaps a little terrifying. She felt treasured in his arms, pulled so tight against his chest she could feel the beat of his heart.

Grinning when he released her, Kenshin whispered, "I love you too, obviously." Referring to his now healed body.

"I'm very glad." Just then, Kenshin's father saw them across the front hall's floor. Wearing a huge smile as he came towards them, he enveloped both Kenshin and Kaoru in a hug, picking them up and squeezing them.

"Oh son, I'm so happy! So when are you two tying the knot?"

"Try not to overwhelm the poor girl, dear. She just admitted her love and broke the curse, try not to expect too much more." Queen Midori said, patting her husband on the arm.

Looking at the Queen with gratitude, Kaoru told her, "Thank you."

Once his father had put them both back down, Kenshin quickly reclaimed Kaoru, folding his arms around her. Finally feeling that everything was as it should be, Kaoru could relax into Kenshin's hold, just happy that he was here and whole and that he loved her.

* * *

 **Okay, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch.**

 **Mia21**


End file.
